


Surprising Allies

by Marwana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marwana/pseuds/Marwana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Chitauri attack an unknown older male with an odd control over metal comes to help them out. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, after all, and Good and Evil is just a matter of perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the right to either Marvel film.

They had been at it for what felt like hours and still the number of Chitauri kept growing larger and larger. For every blasted alien they took out, two more popped up and he was growing more and more weary with the minute.

The last time he had seen the others they had all been too busy fighting to help out the civilians – and he couldn’t really blame them – so he had taken it onto himself to get as many people as possible towards the police so they could help them to safety while trying to fend of the Chitauri.  
But there were a lot of people in the city and he had known realistically that he couldn’t safe them all. Especially not on his own. But he had to try, it had been the least that he could do.

He had lost count of the amount of buildings he had managed to empty of people by the time he had went through more than twenty buildings and he was on his way to the next one when he stumbled upon a lone figure standing in the middle of a normally fairly busy crossroad a small distance away. The figure was just standing there looking at the battle between the other Avengers and the Chitauri; surrounded by abandoned cars, debris and the dead bodies of both humans and Chitauri alike.

He jogged quickly towards the figure so he could help him or her towards the closest police officers. It was a he, he noticed as he came closer. And _he_ was a tall and thin elderly male probably somewhere in his fifties or sixties dressed neatly in a grey suit, a lighter coloured overcoat and dark shoes. He had a genuine fedora on his metallic grey hair and his stature was straight and almost military with his arms clasped loosely behind his back. He had a certain charisma around him, a silent aura of strength and power. His face was weathered and stern looking and his eyes were sharp.

“Sir, we need to-,” he started to say as soon as he knew that the other could hear him but he was interrupted as a couple of Chitauri flew over their heads followed by a roaring, destructive Hulk which made it temporarily impossible to be heard.  
He moved closer to the other male and tried again.

“We need to leave,” he said hurriedly, “I’ll guide you to the nearest police officers and they’ll he-”  
“That won’t be necessary,” the man told him. His voice was smooth and cultured and carried a faint hint of an accent.

He opened his mouth to respond but the descent of four Chitauri followed by the inevitable shooting  halted him once more. He quickly deflected any and all shots fired towards both his person and the other male before he threw his shield towards the first two Chitauri. He caught it as soon as it came back and turned around to throw it towards the other two only to notice that they were already down and that the elderly male was playing around with three smooth, fluidly moving metal balls which were _floating_ about a centimetre, maybe two, above his hand.

He gaped at the now smirking male and was only shaken out of his surprised stupor when the male twisted around rather gracefully for his age and sent the three balls out towards something behind him. A thud sounded from that general direction before he even had the time to whirl around and he watched in shock as two of the three balls turned into spikes and shot straight through the heads of a couple of Chitauri even as the third turned into a flat disc to block the shots of a third Chitauri before it beheaded the alien.

The other man turned his attention back to the sky where the faint figure of what appeared to be Thor throwing lightning  at what probably were Chitauri could be seen. His eyes were slightly glazed as if his attention was no longer there, but he was present enough to step aside as more debris came down.  
He attempted to attract the attention of the older looking male towards him, but the stubborn man ignored him in favour of watching the skies.

After the third failed attempt to gain the man’s attention he sighed and made to move onwards – he couldn’t actually _force_ the male to come with him. He had just taken the first few steps away from him when a soft, annoyed noise coming from said stubborn male made him turn back towards him. The glazed look had disappeared and his eyes were once again sharp and focused.  
“The things I do for him,” he muttered sullenly, “he better appreciate this!”

He raised his hands towards the nearest car but nothing happened for a couple of long, confusing seconds.  
He was about to ask the man one last time to come with him when the car suddenly came loose from the ground and shot up into the sky with the speed of a cannonball only to narrowly avoid hitting Iron Man before it slammed into the first of the Chitauri following his metal clad team member. The Chitauri went down but the car stayed afloat long enough to slam into the next Chitauri, who hadn’t been able to dodge the now airborne vehicle. Both came tumbling down and hit the ground with a loud bang; the car landed on top of the alien and flattened it.

“Woah,” Stark’s voice came through his earpiece even as he shot the rest of the Chitauri out of the air, “I know you don’t like me but that doesn’t mean that you have to throw cars at me!”  
“That wasn’t me,” he answered, his tone of voice a mix between flat, annoyed, confused and surprised. He followed his words up with an irritated glare as the billionaire landed next to them.  
“Who was it if you didn’t throw it?” Stark said sarcastically, “Prince Charles over there?”

The mask turned towards the elderly male and he just knew that a sarcastic slur would escape the younger man. However, to his surprise the entire suit turned quickly towards the older man and the visor opened. He followed his line of sight towards the back of the male’s legs – he seemed have turned away from them sometimes during their conversation – only to notice that he was no longer standing but _hovering_ about a centimetre of five above the ground.  
“How do you do that?” he asked almost eagerly, “there seems to be no anti-gravity device or thruster present.”

The other, unknown male turned slightly towards them before he quirked a single eyebrow.  
He seemed to deem that enough of a response because he slowly moved higher without saying anything. His feet were almost level with their knees when suddenly all cars and other metal contraptions came loose from the ground and moved upwards until they were level with the male.

He moved higher and higher and the metal objects moved with him. He was about halfway towards the top of the buildings when the objects tore themselves apart in smaller pieces which moved towards him. The none metallic parts fell back down towards the ground while what appeared to be the metallic parts started to rotate around him as if he was a planet and the metal pieces were the moons. More and more objects moved towards him until a large metal orb had formed around him. It was clear that he could still see what was going on but he doubted that anything could hit the elderly man.

Without a glance towards them he shot away.

“Did you see that?” the armoured male next to him sounded almost awed but pensive, “remind me to ask him how he did that! He might be one of those mutants, but that doesn’t explain the fact that he can fly without aid, especially since he clearly has no wings nor any control over the weather like some of the others. Maybe he uses the metallic parts to push himself off of the ground?”  
He was saved from answering or responding by yet another wave of Chitauri attacking them.

**oOo**

He saw glimpses of the elderly male – or what he assumed was the older man as the orb made it hard to see the person inside – a couple of time during the battle.

One time, he noticed him just as he used the metal orb around him as a projectile akin to a bowling ball which bowled all Chitauri out of the air. Their own flying transportation seemed to be keen to wrap around them like some kind of metal prison as soon as they hit the ground.

The next time he noticed him was when one of the Leviathans suddenly keened loud enough to draw the attention from every single being towards it. He watched on in surprise as the metallic spines on the large whale like creature tightened around the great beast until a loud snapping sound could be heard and the Leviathan descended with the grace of a shot goose. It took quite a few of the Chitauri with it as it fell. It was only after the beast had hit the ground and he finally managed to tear his attention away that he caught a glimpse of the orb.

It was after the next couple of glimpses in which the male downed a couple of Chitauri by either using their own airborne chariots, his own orb or random pieces of metal that he realised that he was _glad_ that the civilian – which was actually debatable – had decided to help them. He actually wished more capable people would help them, but knew that people couldn’t be forced into helping.  
That however, didn’t mean that he didn’t wish that more people were like the elderly male currently making the chariots buck and turn over.

**oOo**

The next time he saw the mysterious male was after the portal had been closed and Loki had been taken away by SHIELD agents. Stark had been ignoring them all; his visor had been closed and they had heard the soft noise of him talking to someone. They had all thought that he had been talking to someone over the phone – he _had_ almost died after all.

At least, they had all thought that until a loud ‘aha’ had sounded from the metal suit and he had taken off. They had exchanged glances filled with either annoyance or confusion before they – except for Bruce whom had chosen to stay behind to calm his mind – had followed after him. Luckily, he hadn’t taken off at full speed and he didn’t go very far – only a couple of blocks away – so they caught up with him pretty quickly.

He blinked in surprise as he realised why the arrogant billionaire had gone off without telling them. Because in front of them was the same elderly male he had tried to rescue earlier that day. His fedora seemed to have disappeared, his hair and clothes looked ruffled and a small scratch which was slowly oozing blood decorated his left cheek but otherwise he seemed perfectly fine.  
Two of the Chitauri guns – one taken apart into their different compounds, the parts out of materials other than metal resting on small pieces of metal, and one whole – were floating lazily in front of him and he seemed to be studying them.

“How do you do that?” Stark demanded to know, “and how did you fly without the use of anything capable of generating high enough speeds to lift off?”  
The man turned towards them gracefully but his face showed no surprise. It was clear that he had already known that they were there.  
“It’s a gift,” he stated smoothly, a smirk clearly visible on his face. His sharp eyes shot from person to person as he studied them all just as intently as he had studied the weapons.

He felt Black Widow – whom he was standing next to – stiffen slightly under his scrutiny, until she just as abruptly relaxed. He barely noticed it so he doubted the man noticed at all as she and Hawkeye exchanged glances and their hands slowly crept towards their weapons.   
The male turned his back towards them and his attention back towards the still floating weapon not long after that.

“I suggest you drop the guns, turn around and put your hands on your head, _Magneto_ ,” Hawkeye stated sharply after both agents had drawn their weapons.  
“And I suggest both of you lower your weapons, both the guns and the bullets are made out of metal,” the man they had called Magneto responded without turning around.   
“You humans and your weapons,” he stated with a sneer clearly present in his voice.

“Who is Magneto?” he asked the woman next to him softly.  
“Magneto is a wanted terrorist,” she answered curtly as she glared at his back, “he is metallokinetic – a metal bender if you will – who sees himself and the other _mutants_ as superior to the none-mutants and whose main goal is to kill all _human_ beings. They temporarily took his powers away with a serum a while ago. Sadly enough, it became clear rather quickly that the serum was not as permanent as expected.”

He did a double take as he stared at the man in front of them.  
“In that case: why did he help us?” he asked, “why didn’t he help Loki?”  
“Because _someone_ reminded me of the fact that the aliens would have not only destroyed _humankind_ but also my fellow mutants,” the man stated wryly as he finally turned back towards them, “he also pointed out that Loki would’ve either enslaved all beings including mutants or he would’ve destroyed the entire world so I had no choice but to help. Though I do not doubt that he would have _forced_ me to help in some way or another, if I were to consider staying out of the fight.”  
The elderly male shook his head ruefully before he added with a shrug, “my kind would have probably survived far longer than _humans_ but we _are_ , sadly enough, in the minority. We needed the humans – _you_ in this case – to take out the aliens for us. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I know someone who would simply _love_ to study these.”

Two of the small metal balls he had seen before reformed itself neatly into a metal box and the taken apart weapon was slowly lowered inside of it.  
“Lower the box and the gun, Magneto, and hold your hands in front of you were we can see them,” Black Widow stated dangerously, “your terrorist group is capable enough without those weapons and it’s time _you_ paid for your actions. Last time I heard, the Pentagon has a nice cell with your name on it.”

Magneto’s face closed off and he opened his mouth to respond, only for him to close it again and for his eyes to glaze over slight not unlike he had seen before. They sharpened quickly after they had glazed over and he barred his teeth in a shark like grin at them.  
“I don’t think so,” he stated almost gleefully, “not only are all the weapons and bullets present made out of metal which means that you aren’t fully prepared to ‘ _make me pay_ ’, my group of terrorists as you called them is also fully capable of getting me out of that cell. They have done it once before.”  
He smirked at them and his eyes gained a predatory gleam, “Professor X sends his regards.”

He shot up into the air immediately after that goodbye shot with none of the slow, dramatic behaviour he had shown before. The Chitauri gun and the box containing the other gun moved away with him. Both Black Widow and Hawkeye moved as if they wanted to shoot after him but apparently decided against it as they both lowered their guns.

“Can someone explain to me what just happened?” Stark asked flatly, “because that was plain odd. And the fact that it’s me saying that means it’s truly odd!”


End file.
